More To Life
by Blondie Hair
Summary: Featuring El Gordita from the episode, Blood Sisters. El Gordita's life seems so simple from other people's perspectives, but El Gordita there is more to life. Rated R for possible make out sessions.HEHE!R&R !
1. Meet the Man

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me! Read and review to give me feedback. Thank you!_

* * *

**More To Life**

_by Blondie Hair_

* * *

When Dr. Spinoza was freed, Eliza, Debbie, Nigel, and Marianne listened to all he had to say about bats... after all, the Thornberrys visited Dr. Spinoza for Nigels show; to explain that bats weren't horrendous animals, like the way they seem to be. The Thornberrys, well, Nigel and Marianne, continuously thought about where he was, and why the crazy guy with an extremely large eye had pretended that he was the 'real' doctor Spinoza.  
  
"What exactly happened to the slighty...um.. odd little man who thought, and/or pretended he was you?" Nigel inquired to the brilliant bat observer. All that Dr. Spinoza had to answer was that El Gordita, for that was the crazed man's name, was just the village idiot! But was El Gordita's life really as simple and meaningless as Dr. Spinoza explained? Or was there something more to this "village idiot" ? We're about to find out...  
  
Wrestling a baby-blue sweatshirt past his bulky head, El Gordita thought about how many more blue and brown pieces of clothing he needed to make his collection of blueness and browness complete. He grabbed a pair of dark blue pants, and made sure that he had a light brown belt to match his sweatshirt and dark brown shoes. El Gordita ambled on over to his one-seater chair and switched on the television. In all his glory, Nigel Thornberry came on the TV , and started babbling on about zebras. "Hello, I'm Nigel Thornberry, and today, we will be discussing the wonderful zebra!" Since El Gordita's one and only idol had always been Nigel, he began mimicking," Hello, I'm Nigel Thornberry, and today, we will be discussing the wonderful zebra!" El Gordita figured that if anything ever happened to Nigel Thornberry, he would make a 'smashing' replacement.  
  
Looking in the mirror, all he saw was a short little body, very brown and blue clothing, one enormous eye, along with another eye that was barely open, and peculiarly small feet; El Gordita didn't strike himself or anyone else as attractive or handsome. Out of the blue, (or brown), El Gordita remembered about his cousin, El Gordo's, friend Benjamin's wedding, which was today! El Gordita hysterically scampered around the room just like a rabbit, and then quickly chose an outfit. As he looked through his closet, he found the perfect outfit; a black tuxedo. At this rate, he decided to be even more daring; so he unrolled a fine pair of black never-before- worn socks, and started rapidly polishing his black moccasins.  
  
Slamming the keys into the car, to start it, the little blue Mini-Cooper wasn't starting up too well. It took a few tries, but El Gordita finally got the car started. He pressed the acceleration as high as it would go. Since the only policemen that worked in his so called "village" just hung around at the donut shoppe, El Gordita was using enough common sense to go to the wedding by a route that didn't pass a single donut shoppe.  
  
"Just passed wedding," El Gordita angrily growled aloud. He spun his car in donuts until he turned onto the right path to make it back to the wedding ceremony.  
  
The bride and groom had just begun their "I do's" when El Gordita rushed in. People stared at him in disgust; _how dare this man arrive late for such a glorious moment in the lives of the new husband and wife_?  
  
Finally (well, only a few moments later), the wedding ended. Everyone evacuated, slowly, but surely. The reception would begin in a few hours. El Gordita skipped across the area, and started singing famous tunes by Britney Spears. "Hit me baby... uh.. no more time! I'm not that in a cent!" Unfortunately, he didn't know all of the lyrics, so people stared at him and whispered amongst themselves, as he sang and sang.  
  
El Gordita then remembered that the bride and groom needed a wedding present! So he happily danced out of the building, and started up his car.  
  
Thinking of what to purchase for the bride and groom, El Gordita remembered the best place to find a fabulous gift--his second favorite store! (His first was the ice cream parlor!) The shop was right across the street!  
  
The store was called, One Dollar or Less!, and it had the perfect gift for Erin and Julius, (the bride and groom.)  
  
Once his car was parked, he galloped into the store. "Cousin George say bride and groom want china," El Gordita murmured thoughtfully. So he grabbed a few plastic packages that contained items such as plastic bowls, plates, forks, knives, spoons, napkins, and cups! Then, he picked up a package of paper placemats and threw them in the basket with everything else. Of course, each of these items were blue or brown, El Gordita's favorite colors. He had the cashier ring up everything. "Your total is $8.48, come again soon," grumbled the angry cashier.  
  
El Gordita checked his blue and brown watch, and he only had one hour remaining until the wedding reception, so he rushed out to his car. On the ride back to his house, he figured out everything he wanted to pick up for the reception; his top hat, party shoes, and to complete the set, his blue and brown pimp cane!  
  
As he rushed into his blue mini-cooper, the brown seats made a squeaking sound, and El Gordita looked around the car and saw a hefty lady. El Gordita whimpered as if he were an adorable little puppy. "No more prunes for lunch," El Gordita rebuked. The now-embarassed woman's plump cheeks turned bright red, and she quickly hobbled over to the Prune People Palace Lunch-in. El Gordita started his car and rushed on home.  
  
Once our crazy friend arrived back at his hut-like house, he divested the black tuxedo and replaced it for an outfit that showed his "individuality." He threw on a honey brown shirt with socks to match. Then, he put a navy blue sports jacket and navy blue pants over the shirt and socks. Last came the party shoes, top hat, and blue and brown pimp cane!  
  
VRROOOOMMMM! The car noisily started running, and El Gordita then stood with both feet on the acceleration. He made sure he looked alright, and turned Nigel Thornberry's brand new radio version of wild life. _'JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES, THEN EL GORDITA PARTY AT WEDDING_' El Gordita thought. After a few turns, and bumps, El Gordita pulled into a parking space, and giddily skipped in to the reception room.  
  
Music was loudly playing and people were out of their seats dancing. El Gordita chose a vacant seat that he would sit in when the food came. He rapidly threw the gift onto an enormous pile of gifts and hurriedly bounced onto the dance floor. He started dancing and having fun when his eyes spoted something he would NEVER forget.  
  
Her dirty-blonde hair was clipped in a bun in the back of her head, with a few strings of wavy hair resting right next to her delicate face. She was decked with the finest of jewelery, from diamonds to pure gold to silver. Her ruby-red sparkling lips looked as though they were as close to perfection as possibly posible. The greenest, purest, and most dazzling eyes belonged to this incredible young woman. A gentle, but hot pink dress with a matching shawl was what she wore. To match her dress, she had a pink flower in her hair that added a pinch more of grace. In El Gordita's eyes, Angelina was really and truly an angel right from Heaven.

* * *

_What did you think of this chapter? Do you like El Gordita so far? Hehehe review this to let me know what you think! Next chapter coming soon to a theater near you._


	2. Will You Marry Me?

A/N: I'm glad to see that three of you liked my story so far. I want to extend my thanks to Leigh A. Sumpter, Angelina Radcliffe, and Growingup. It's great to get good feedback once in a while.

I noticed a mistake I made, saying "Benjamin's wedding" and then referring to the groom as "Julius." Sorry that I made this mistake. Julius is supposed to be the name, really. Also, El Gordita's cousin's name is El Gordo, but he also is referred to as Cousin George, as a nickname. That's _not_ a mistake! Anyway, enjoy my story, and leave lots of reviews. Thank you!

Please note, this is supposed to be random and out of place. This one really sucks, but I think I have a good idea going. It just might work.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

El Gordita stared and stared at Angelina, and went all crazy inside. But wait—how did he know her name was Angelina? He didn't. It was the first name he thought of that was closest to angel, which it seemed as though she was one. Her actual name was Julie. This was very ironic, because El Gordita had a secret. It was so secret, nobody knew except for his birth mother. His REAL name.

All the innocent man could do was gawk at her amazing grace and poise. She beamed as all the guys just stared at her. But she did feel a little out of place. "Excuse me, darling, but is there a reason you are so beautiful, or have I already gone to Heaven?" A very attractive man strutted over to her and gazed upon her terrific-ness.

"I think you are here on Earth, Mr.…."

"Kleinstein," he interrupted, "Aaron Kleinstein," The handsome guy, Aaron, added.

All Julie could do was smile from ear to ear. "Ah, I could use a lovely glass of champagne about now," she dramatically asked without asking.

Aaron snatched the last non-chipped, iridescent colored, striking glass. He filled it with a pink colored champagne-punch that everyone cherished when they swallowed it.

He handed her the flawless glass, and she drank with a genuine smile upon her impeccable face.

"My lovely Julie Dawn. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you needed to see a familiar face. But baby, why didn't you tell me you'd be here?!" Aaron randomly said.

"Well, Julius, the groom, used to be my best friend when we were young. I am extremely happy for him! He found the perfect bride!" She paused "Y'know I thought I could go to this wedding unnoticed, but apparently, you found me!" Julie added on flirtatiously.

"My dear, how could I NOT notice you? You're too wonderful to ignore! Besides, no woman here is my perfect girlfriend, except you, Jules." Aaron flirted.

He tilted his perfect face to the right area where he could kiss Julie. She kissed him right back!

El Gordita was filled with wrath and fury, at the same time as sadness and heartbreak. Why did he feel so… so… bad? He never felt this feeling before!

"Oh Aaron! You're so… flirty!" Julie kind of mumbled after the kiss.

A man with a fabulous tuxedo walked next to them. IT WAS STEPHEN SPIELBERG! El Gordita stood in awe as his least famous filmmaker was but a few feet before him. By the way, his preferred filmmaker was Marianne Thornberry.

"That's a wrap!" He laughed, "Nice job. I think that these roles could use better lines. I definitely will talk to those scriptwriters. I enjoy seeing my cast members working on their roles; although you substituted Julie Dawn for Amelia Rothstein and Julius for Mattathias. And Guy Cunning… I haven't liked that name very much. Yet again, I will talk to the scriptwriters. But you used Aaron Kleinstein instead of your movie name, Guy Cunning." Stephen added.

El Gordita still eavesdropped.

"Heh, heh," Aaron and Julie grinned. "How could I not? This is practically the real thing, I mean, we _are_ going to get married," Aaron smirked.

El Gordita's disfigured face fell. He growled softly.

"What? Huh?" Julie inquired.

Aaron went down on one knee, and held out a wondrous diamond and gold ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked.


	3. Already Engaged

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Julie just stood there quietly.

"Darling, I love you. Please say the same!" Aaron begged, " I want you to marry me."

All of a sudden, Julie's face dulled down. " I'm sorry, Aaron, but there's someone else. I know we've been through a lot, but I can't live a lie!"

"Wait, did you call me your girlfriend before, Aaron! Seriously, yesterday we had that cast party for ME! My boyfriend proposed to me yesterday, and I accepted! I am getting married, and I don't need some stuck-up actor to say I'm his girlfriend!" Julie quietly rebuked.

"Oh I see. Mr. Stephen, I declare that I will no longer be in the play, More to Life." Aaron quietly choked.

"Really, Aaron, I am sorry to turn down your offer, but I am in love with another man. Just know, I never meant to hurt you. But really, are you gonna let some woman get in the way of a play that we've all worked so hard for? This play means so much to all of us." Julie cried, " If there's anyone who deserves to quit, it's me." She ran off, with tears running down her face along with mascara and eyeliner.

El Gordita was just so confused! What had happened? Who was Julie's fiancee?

Around ten minutes later, Julie reappeared. But she left the dancing room (and El Gordita spied on her), and noticed she was talking on her cell phone. She was hysterical. It was a sad sight for El Gordita to watch. But finally, she hung up, and El Gordita walked outside and grinned his fascinating grin and said, "HA HA HA! Hello, I am-" "Excuse you, but I am not interested in breast enhancements, or whatever you are selling!" Julie rudely interupted.

"I do not sell. Cousin Bob in Puerto Rico sends funds to me each month," El Gordita rushed in, " I am just a friend."

"Well, I do need a friend right about now, so I guess you will do," Julie said appreciatingly. "I was watching you, you know... I guess you saw what happened... But theres this man, named Brandon, and he is an astronaut. I LOVE him. He proposed yesterday, and I accepted. OH NO! You saw me and Aaron kissing! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Take to grave with me," Gordita promised, "But why do you and Aaron kiss? Why don't you like him?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Julie almost smiled, "I kissed Aaron because I thought we were honestly just practicing a scene for the play. But I quit anyway, so..." She paused, "I don't like him because he is SUCH a show-off!"

"I almost understand. But me never go on dates because I too ugly!" El Gordita solemnly murmured.

"Y-you're not ugly... maybe a little funny looking, but you are nice and sweet, so you have those things going for you," Julie politely added.

"Thank you for compliment. But is not true. Me equals ugly. I guess I am nice or sweet," El Gordita modestly said.

"By the way, what is your name?" Julie inquired.

"El Gordita. What is pretty lady's name?" El Gordita asked back.

"Oh, my name. It's Julie," the sweet woman replied, "Wow, that is nice of you to call me pretty!"

"My pleasure. Let's go dance at wedding again!" El Gordita sprang back into action.

"Sure, sure!" Julie cheerfully said as she stared so long and hard at him. This man was odd. He was special. There was something about him that interested her.

* * *


	4. Vanilla Scented Essentials

** AUTHOR NOTE**: Enjoy this chapter! R&R XD

* * *

El Gordita arrived home around seven. He was so excited! See, he and Julie went for pizza after the wedding. Julie was all he could think about.. every move she made; every word she spoke. El Gordita was obviously in love. 

This was a strange feeling for him because he had never been in love before. Ever. Not once so far during his lifetime. El Gordita never thought he would fall in love- until, that is, he met Julie.

Once he entered his little hut-like house he stepped into his miniature bathroom.

He started running the water in his bathtub for a relaxing, hot bath. El Gordita grabbed his vanilla scented bath soap from Bath and Body Works, and dumped a whole load of it in the tub. He grabbed some of his vanilla bath pearls and threw them in, too. El Gordita was a huge fan of vanilla scented cleansing materials!

Before relaxing it the tub, he grabbed his vanilla bar of soap, and his little sponge that was shaped as a vanilla cube.

In the tub, he reflected on his day:

"Went to wedding. Got home. Took shower. Got dressed. Went to party. Saw pretty girl. Fell in love. Saw Stephen Speilberg. Saw Aaron. Saw pretty lady again. Aaron proposed to pretty lady. Pretty lady rejected offer. Aaron quit play. El Gordita learned name of play. Play called More to Life. Pretty lady cried. Met pretty lady. Pretty lady had name, Julie. Julie is engaged. Julie loves Brandon. Brandon is astronaut. El Gordita happy for Julie. Went to pizza parlor with Julie. Had great time. Talked only about Italian food and plays. Julie will be famous soon. Julie is fantastic actress. Julie favorite Italian food is pizza. El Gordita like meatballs. Meatballs remind El Gordita of his head. El Gordita had a very good day."

El Gordita soaked up more suds, and washed himself, and relaxed. All he could think about was the love of his life.

Randomly, as he scrubbed his right foot, he started singing his favorite bath tune"Splish splash, I was takin' a bath, nah-nah-nah-nah... Saturday night!"

"Brandon? I'm home!" Julie called.

"Hey, baby, that wedding lasted forever! I have been dying for you to come home!" Brandon replied.

"Oh, well, I went out for a slice of pizza with a friend of mine," Julie added quickly.

"What's her name?" Brandon inquired.

"Uhmm... El... Ella... Gord..uhh.. Gord...uhh...Ella Gordon!" Julie lied.

"Ella Gordon. That'suhha nice name." said Brandon. Brandon sat down on the faux fur loveseat couch and waved at Julie to sit on his lap. Of course, she did. Brandon leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed him more passionately than she did Aaron. That was because she actually loved Brandon.

"I love you," Brandon pulled away.

"I bet I love you mo-ore!" Julie teased.

"Nuh-uh!" Brandon laughed.

"Yeah-huh!" Julie smart-alecked right back.

Aaron furiously walked into his house and threw the ring box into a brick wall. He yelled out curse words and scowled. All of a sudden, tears sprang from his eyes like water falling from a waterfall.

"You little bitch! I am going to get you SOO bad! And your little fiancee, too!"


End file.
